


Give Me More

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom!Dan, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Edging, Fluff, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, dom!Phil, kiss, m/m - Freeform, oversensitivity, passing out from orgasm, sub!dan, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Who knew a lazy morning full of fluff and cuddles could turn into edging and overstimulation so quickly.





	Give Me More

**Author's Note:**

> -MAJOR SMUT WARNING-
> 
> Read at your own risk, I write very detailed smut, I do not hold back.

"Hey Phil?" Dan asks softly from his place rested against Phil's chest. They had been lazily cuddling in bed all morning, neither of them wanting to leave the comfy bed or the warmth of each other's arms. 

"Yes my love?" Phil asks in reply and Dan smiles against Phil's chest, Dan loved it when Phil called him that. 

"I love you." Dan says before hugging Phil tighter, his arm was just lazily draped across Phil's waist. 

"I love you too." Phil replies before pressing a kiss to Dan's hair. Dan looked adorable all curled into his side, resting against his chest. 

"This is nice." Dan sighs with content before tilting his head up, his nose nuzzled against Phil's jaw before he scooted up just enough to bury his face in the crook of Phil's neck. 

"Mhmm." Phil hums back as his hand rubs up and down Dan's back beneath his oversized jumper. 

Dan's lips pressed against Phil's jaw making Phil tense, Dan giggled but it was muffled by Phil's skin. 

"What are you doing?" Phil asks but there was a knowing tone to his voice. 

"Nothing..." Dan mumbles innocently, a small playful laugh escaped his lips. 

Dan nipped at Phil's skin and he felt Phil's arms tighten around him. 

"Babe." Phil says. 

"What?" Dan keeps playing coy. 

"It's not even noon yet." 

"Mhmm, so?" Dan says in a smirky tone of voice, his lips formed a mischievous smile as he lightly sucked on the sensitive skin below Phil's jawbone. 

Phil turned his head making Dan move back just enough to look him in the eye, and low and behold there was that mischievous glint in his big brown doe eyes. 

Phil sighed lightly as Dan inched in closer and their noses bumped each other, "What are you doing to me?"

Dan just smiled before closing his eyes and pressing their lips together, Phil hummed in content against Dan's lips. 

They kissed slowly and lazily as their hands lightly traced against each other's bodies, every once in a while they'd grip each other a little too hard to get a small noise out of the other. 

They breathed heavily into each other's mouths as their lips worked together perfectly. Pressing and touching, brushing and biting. 

They nipped at each other's swollen lips as they made out heavier and the kiss got more intense. Tongues tangled making their lips disconnect with a wet smacking sound. Fingertips dug into soft skin, dull nails gently scratched down sides. 

They just couldn't get enough of each other. 

"I love you." Dan mumbles into Phil's mouth before nipping at Phil's bottom lip again and pulling it back, it snapped back into place making a whimper leave Phil's throat. 

"I love you too, so much." Phil pants heavily before gripping the back of Dan's neck and pulling him in. Their lips met roughly in a bruising kiss yet it was still slow and passionate. 

Phil's hand that wasn't on the back of Dan's neck trailed down to grip the back of Dan's thigh. He pulled Dan on top of him so he straddled his lap. Their lips stayed together and Dan quickly got comfortable sitting on Phil. 

Dan's hands kept him held in place, one was flat against Phil's chest, the other was flat against the bed beside Phil's head. 

Phil teasingly traced his tongue along the inside of Dan's bottom lip making Dan moan into the kiss. 

Phil moved his hands to Dan's hips, gripping them tightly before trailing down his bare thighs and back up again. Dan was practically quivering in excitement from Phil's teasing touches. 

"Phil." Dan breathes out with a huff of air as he pulls away from the kiss. 

"Yes baby?" Phil asks, biting his lip. His eyes raked up and down Dan's body, he just looked so cute. He was only wearing black skin tight boxers and an oversized white jumper that covered half of his hands and went down to mid-thigh. It made him seem small and Phil loved it.

"I need you." Dan says before pressing his lips to Phil's in a sweet yet heavy kiss, he pulls back to look at Phil again, his pupils wide and focused on Phil and Phil only. "Please..."

"God, Dan." Phil breathes, inhaling sharply. "I need you too." 

They kiss again for a few seconds before Phil pulls away, "Whenever you wear this- just like this- you have no idea what it does to me..." 

Dan bit his lip and looked at Phil through his thick eyelashes, he swears he heard Phil whimper. 

"I just wanna devour you right now." Phil admits making Dan blush. 

"Do it." Dan says breathily. 

Their lips connect in an even more heated kiss as Phil pulls Dan's hips down harder, Dan gets the message before grinding down against Phil. They moan into each other's mouth's as the action continues. 

"Ride me." Phil requests when they mutually pull their lips from each other's. 

"Gladly." Dan smirks as Phil moves to lean against the headboard. Dan somehow manages to stay on his lap. 

"You're so beautiful." Phil mutters as he leans in to press several kisses to Dan's neck. 

A pleasured hum leaves Dan's lips as he grips the hem of Phil's t-shirt. He pulls it up and off of Phil.

"Eager." Phil says. 

"Oh shut up Phil, you want me just as bad as I want you." Dan laughs at Phil's remark. 

"True." Is all Phil replies before Dan climbs off of his lap. Phil quickly removes the rest of his clothes as Dan retrieves the lube from their bedside drawer. 

Dan sits himself back on Phil's thighs before clumsily pulling off his boxers. 

"Ah- leave the jumper on." Phil requests when Dan goes to remove it. Dan just smirks at him knowingly, Phil loved it when he wore anything that made him look small- but that's okay because Dan loved feeling small and cute. 

"Do you want to?" Dan offers Phil the lube. 

Phil smirks at Dan, "Stretch yourself, baby." 

Dan's face turns bright red at the request and he stutters out a small "O-okay..." 

Dan drizzles the lube on his own fingers before setting up on his knees, he was well aware of Phil staring at him with hungry eyes. He trails his hand down behind him before pressing a finger inside of himself. He struggled to bite back a moan. 

Phil was practically salivating over the sight of Dan fingering himself, Dan was so beautiful and godlike that he couldn't control himself. 

"Fuck-" The whimper left Dan's lips as he added a second then third finger into himself, he wished it was Phil's skilled fingers inside of him, edging him and teasing him. 

"That's it baby." Phil says, his chest moved with heavy breaths as he reached out to touch Dan.

"Phil..." Dan whimpers, he really hoped he could stop doing this soon. He wanted to be filled with Phil instead of his own fingers. 

"You good now love?" Phil asks as he traces tender touches all along Dan's thighs. 

"Mhmm." Dan replies before pulling his fingers out of himself. He gets more lube before wrapping his hand around Phil's hard cock. 

Phil bites his lip hard and exhales heavily the second the contact is made. 

Dan slicks Phil up quickly before moving forward and lining himself up. He slowly sinks down onto Phil's cock and his eyes roll into the back of his head from the wonderful feeling. 

 

A soft sigh of "fuck" leaves Dan's lips as he breathily exhales. 

"So beautiful." Phil pants heavily as he runs his hands up and down Dan's sides beneath his jumper. 

"Mmm... s-so good." Dan whimpers as he moves back up then down again slowly. "So full- fuck-"

Phil gripped Dan's hips to help him stay steady, Dan was trembling with pleasure and he couldn't keep a steady rhythm to save his life. 

Phil coaxed Dan to go faster and he did, moving his body up and down faster, bouncing on Phil's cock. 

Dan threw his head back and moaned as he drug his nails down Phil's chest, he had managed to hit that one spot that made him come undone so quickly. 

"P-Phil- I- I can't-" Dan's voice broke off with a strangled moan as he slipped forward, almost falling completely on top of Phil.

"Need help?" Phil asks through heavy breaths of air. 

"Mmm y-yes- p-please-" Dan stuttered as his body became numb with pleasure. 

Phil picked up on Dan's hips, holding him up a bit before he started viciously pounding into him. 

"Oh! Fuck-!" Dan screams when he is met with the brutal thrusts. 

Dan could do nothing but writhe around in Phil's grip, he felt like he was slowly drifting off into a different universe because it felt so good- so surreal. 

"O-oh y-yes- Phil!" Dan's voice stuttered every time he was met with a thrust. Their skin slapped together and Dan was about to explode. 

Dan could barely pant out "Close- close close close!" As a warning before he was releasing a sharp scream and shooting cum all over Phil's chest. 

Phil snapped his hips up into Dan a few more times before his jaw fell slack and he came deep inside of Dan with a low moan. 

Dan felt Phil's grip slowly loosen on his hips and he fell forward onto Phil tiredly, getting cum all over his favorite jumper. 

Dan slowly moved his hips until the sensitivity became too much and he pulled off making both of them wince. 

"Fuck." Dan sighs into Phil's neck. 

"That was nice." Phil laughs and he feels Dan smile into his skin. 

"Felt so good." Dan replied before licking up the side of Phil's neck. 

"Dan-" Phil is cut off by a sharp breath leaving his throat when Dan bites down on his bare shoulder. 

Dan hums into Phil's warm clammy skin. A soft giggle leaves his lips. 

"Fine." Phil says suddenly. "If you wanna play that way, we'll play that way." The sudden dominant tone in his voice made Dan shiver with excitement. 

Phil flipped them over so Dan was flat on his back and staring up at Phil with wide submissive eyes. 

A soft breath fell past Dan's lips, "Please." 

Phil smirks, "Beg all you want baby, but you're gonna take what I give you." His voice was low and suggestive and Dan whimpered and moaned softly. 

"I'll take anything." Dan says, he doesn't know why he was so horny all of a sudden but he wanted more and more.

"Anything?" Phil raises an eyebrow. He knows that Dan has a major thing about overstimulation, he loved it, he loved cumming so much that he'd cry. 

"Yes- please Phil..." Dan grabs at Phil's arms, his nails digging into his biceps. 

"Just tell me when you honestly can't take anymore okay?" Phil tells Dan and the younger nods in reply. 

Phil runs his hands down Dan's body and across his exposed stomach, his jumper had rode up to his chest. 

A sharp whimper sounding noise leaves Dan's throat when Phil's hand tightens around his half-hard cock. It was still sensitive from cumming once already but Dan knew he could cum way more than that, no matter how much it hurt. 

"Ah-" Another sharp sound leaves Dan and his body twitches when Phil tugs at his cock roughly. Dan whimpered and moaned as his whole body fought against the pleasure, he just loved feeling so used.

"Oh fucking- ah god Phil!" Dan bites his sleeve covered fist to keep from gritting his teeth together, muffled sounds emit from him. 

Dan bucks his hips into Phil's hand but the second he does that Phil lets go, stopping all contact. 

"Ugh- Phiiiiil!" Dan whines before his hands fall limply to his sides and he gazes at Phil. His eyes were glossy and pleading. 

"Ah- no." Phil smacks Dan's hand away when he reaches down to grip his own cock. 

"Pleeease-" Dan begs. 

"Hand me the lube, baby." Phil smirks as he watches Dan scramble to grab the lube and shove it towards him. 

Phil uncaps it and drizzles some on his fingers before nudging Dan's thighs apart. 

"Spread your legs, sweetheart." Phil says lowly and Dan emits a small high-pitched noise as he bends his legs and spreads them widely in anticipation. 

Phil's hand disappears between his thighs and Dan moans when he feels Phil immediately shove two fingers into him. He was already filled with a mixture of lube and Phil's cum from earlier.

"Fuck!" Dan shrieks when Phil starts finger-fucking him roughly making his back arch up off of the bed. A string of nonstop moans and curses fell from Dan's lips as Phil's fingers moved quickly and roughly inside of him. 

"You like this?" Phil asks and Dan writhes around. "You like having my fingers in that delicious tight ass of yours?"

Dan's moans turned into a stuttery jumbled mess and he just felt so so good, "Yes yes yes- Phil harder- please! oh my god-" 

Phil wrapped his unoccupied arm around one of Dan's thighs to keep him held steady. He put his whole arm into the thrust of his fingers making it rougher and making Dan scream louder. 

Their neighbors hated them. 

"Fuck Phil-Phil-Phil!" Dan had almost forgotten how to speak anything but Phil's name. 

Phil turned his fingers and crooked them roughly making Dan jerk up off of the bed into what was almost a sitting position, all of the air left his lungs quickly in a sharp huff of pleasure. 

His jaw fell slack and his eyes clamped shut as he started moaning louder. 

Phil gently pushed Dan back down and held him there before vigorously pounding his fingers into that one spot. He pressed harder and rougher as he watched Dan's face. 

A tear slipped down Dan's face, the pleasure was just so much that he couldn't take it but he wanted more- so much more. 

All of Dan's moans and screams we're starting to make Phil hard again. 

"I- ah- oh Phil- I'm I-" Dan couldn't physically speak to make a sentence. 

"Gonna cum? Huh lovely?"

"Y-yes yes yes- oh fuck yes- Phil please let me- l-let me-" 

"Look at me." Phil demands and Dan locks eyes with him, his mouth still hanging open as whimpers escaped him. 

"Cum." Phil says yet another demand and Dan instantly does. 

Phil holds eye contact with him as he screams and eventually his eyes roll and he arches off the bed as he cums, hard. He shoots cum clear up to his neck. 

"Fuck- Phil!" Dan screams Phil's name at the top of his lungs as his whole body shakes and trembles through his orgasm. "Fuck fuck fuck- oh fuck-" Whimpers keep falling past his parted lips even after he cums. 

His whole body falls limply to the mattress and his chest heaves with his very unsteady breathing. 

"Good boy." Phil says as he pulls his fingers out of Dan, "You're such a good boy for me Dan, you've came without me touching your cock twice today." 

Dan whimpers at Phil's words, he loved being called a good boy. He loved any type of praise. 

"Phil." Dan whimpers softly. 

"You're so beautiful." Phil says as he kisses Dan's neck. Dan sucks in a sharp breath when he feels Phil marking him, he felt his teeth scraping against his skin. "So perfect." Phil pulls away from his neck, he was satisfied with the dark mark he had left behind. "So so good for me." Phil says as he looks Dan directly in the eyes, Dan whines from deep in his throat before biting his lip. 

Phil leans down and kisses him sweetly and softly but Dan was having none of that so he nipped at Phil's lips and pressed their mouths together harder.

Phil hummed against Dan's mouth. "You want more?" He asks. 

"Mhum." Dan hums in reply.

"Use your words beautiful." Phil requests before pressing a kiss to the corner of Dan's mouth. 

"Yes, please." Dan says before pushing his hips up into Phil's, he then felt that Phil was hard again. 

"Do you want this off?" Phil asks before grabbing the hem of Dan's cum covered jumper. 

"Yes." Dan answers softly before letting Phil pull it off of him and toss it to the floor. Dan sighs in relief, it was getting hot. 

Phil runs his hands all over the expanse of skin, he bites his lip before moving down Dan's body and nipping at his collarbones. 

"Ah-" The breathy moan tumbles from Dan's lips. 

"Such a good boy." Phil says making Dan moan. 

"Please-"

"So so good." Phil kisses down Dan's chest. "So perfect, so wonderful and great- all for me." 

"God, Phil-" Dan moans he was already painfully hard for the third time. 

Phil licks a stripe up Dan's chest before blowing cool air on it, making Dan shiver at the contrast. 

"Phil- Phil hey-" Dan wants his attention. 

"What lovely?" Phil asks as his hands continue to roam up and down Dan's sides. 

Dan looks Phil right in the eyes and says, "Fuck me." 

Phil smirks, "Don't have to tell me twice."

"Please just fuck me, and fuck me hard. I need it." Dan pants heavily. 

"What's got you so horny today?" Phil asks before kissing Dan's stomach and reaching for the lube again. 

"Honestly just you. I just want you and more of you. I can't get enough of you today." 

"Well the day is still young, it's only noon and we don't have anywhere else to be but this bed." Phil says before drizzling some of the clear lube onto his aching cock. He moans deeply as he strokes himself a few times. 

"Good. I want you so badly. I want you to fuck me, use me, make me scream, and make me beg-" Dan gasps when he feels Phil push into him without warning. 

Phil grabs the back of Dan's thighs before pushing them up to his chest, luckily Dan was actually very flexible. 

"Want me to make you beg huh?" Phil smirks to himself when he gets an idea. He pushes into Dan all the way, bottoming out, before stoping any and all movements. He locks eyes with Dan before demanding, "Then beg. If you want something, beg for it." 

Dan moans and grips the pillow beneath his head tightly. "Please Phil, let me have your cock. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk, please I need it so so bad. Fuck me." 

Dan is rewarded with a hard thrust and his whole body moves up the mattress with the force of it. A high, whiny, strangled moan forced itself out from his throat. 

"More." Phil demands, "Its so hot when you beg baby, it's irresistible." 

"Ah- oh my god- please please Phil. You feel so good, I love having your cock inside of me, it's so big and I'm so full and it feels so nice. You always fuck me so good Phil, you're so good. So please pound me, fuck me, just destroy me... please fuck me so hard I want you so badly..." Dan pleads as he grips the sheets tightly in his fists. 

Phil moans at that before fucking into Dan viciously, he growled from deep in his throat before pounding into him even harder. 

"I love fucking this nice ass of yours. You feel so good around me baby. So tight, no matter how many times I fuck you you're always so tight and warm." Phil says making Dan writhe and squirm. 

"Ah- Phil!" Dan screams when Phil hits his sweet spot, it hurt but it also felt so damn good. The oversensitivity was making tears fall from his eyes and his brain was conflicted between pain and pleasure- but that's what he wanted. This right here was his favorite feeling, when he loses all control of himself and feels the perfect mix of pain and pleasure is when he peaks. He craved this feeling and he loved how Phil could make him feel this way. 

"Fuck, Dan- you feel amazing. Such a good boy." Phil says through gritted teeth and Dan screams his name. 

Dan already felt another orgasm creeping up his spine, it made him feel tingly and he felt completely numb. All of his nerves were sensitive and his body felt like it was leaving itself as the orgasm slowly set in on him. 

"Phil I'm gonna cum." Dan says before his body goes rigid and his back arches and it looks almost painful. Dan screams louder than he had at all that day as he cums hotly on his chest. His body shakes, trembles, and twitches as Phil continues fucking into him. 

"Almost-" Phil says as he thrusts faster, chasing his orgasm. He could hear pained whimpers falling from Dan's lips. 

"I- oh..." Phil buries himself deeply in Dan before cumming, Dan whines when he feels the rush of hot liquid inside of him. 

Phil pulls out making Dan whimper painfully. 

Dan had tears falling from his eyes and dripping down his cheeks and he felt like he couldn't move. 

"So good, baby." Phil says before pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. He gently massages all of Dan's tense muscles to get him to calm down. Dan's body was limp and shaking. 

"Phil." Dan sighs breathily.

Phil kisses away the tears on his cheeks, "Are you alright?" He asks in concern. He was pretty rough with him. 

"I'm- I'm fucking great." Dan says tiredly. 

Phil smiles, "That's good, I love you." 

"I love you too." Dan sighs softly before relaxing back into the soft mattress. He still had this deep want inside of him to feel more. At this point he was so sensitive that it was painful and he could be considered a masochist. 

"Phil?" Dan whimpers softly before looking over at him with glazed eyes. 

"Hmm?" Phil hums in reply before kissing Dan's shoulder and pulling him closer. 

"I- I want more-" Dan says. 

Phil's eyes widened almost comically, "Dan, babe, don't you think you've had enough?" Phil asks. He knows Dan has an overstimulation kink but this was ridiculous he was obviously worn out and so sensitive it was painful. 

"Please- j-just one more?" Dan gave him the most adorable tired, puppy eyed look. 

Phil sighs, "Dan I don't want to hurt you. I honestly don't think you can physically take any more." 

"Just try?" Dan asks, pleading.

"What do you want?" Phil asks before reaching up to push Dan's damp, curly fringe out of his face. 

Dan smirks, "Rim me." 

Phil licks his lips the second the request leaves Dan's lips, "Really?" He asks in anticipation, he loved rimming Dan but it wasn't often that Dan let him do it. 

"Please, eat me out..." Dan begs with a soft smirk on his face. 

Phil scrambles to crawl back down Dan's body. 

Phil puts Dan's legs on his shoulders before gripping his ass tightly. He watches his cum drip out of Dan before leaning in and tracing his tongue around Dan's rim, tasting his own cum. 

Dan flinches and moans painfully at the contact. 

Phil pushes his tongue into Dan, licking and sucking all of the cum out from inside of him. 

"Fuck-!" Dan yells sharply, he melted under Phil's mouth, his whole body turning to jelly. 

Phil plunges his tongue in and out, imitating the rhythm of sex, he keeps his eyes locked on Dan's face. 

"F-feels so- so good- oohh-" A shutter rushes through Dan's body. His tired muscles clenched and relaxed tiredly. His whole body was telling him no more but he didn't care. 

Phil sucked harder and twisted his tongue in absolutely sinful ways. 

Dan knew Phil was very, very good with his mouth. 

"Oh my fffuck-" Dan curses and whimpers. 

Phil's skilled tongue kept pressing and pushing inside of Dan, he knew he was good at this and Dan knew that he knew. Phil took pride in his actions. 

"Ah- fuck Phil, you're so amazing-" Dan's back arched slightly and his toes curled, he felt another orgasm wavering above him, about to crash down and hit him painfully. 

Phil's long tongue kept working on Dan's dripping wet hole, saliva and cum was were dripping down Phil's chin as he continued licking and sucking. 

"Oh-" Dan suddenly froze up, every muscle in his body tensed and his mind went blank. "I'm cumming I- fuck-" Dan's vision was taken over with black spots as he came, and he came hard. 

He had pretty much cum so much that he came himself dry so only a small dribble of cum came out from his over sensitive and abused cock. 

Dan felt like the room was spinning and he felt Phil hovering over him before everything went black. 

"Dan?" Phil asks before grabbing Dan's face in his hands. "Dan?! Hey! Dan! Baby talk to me..." Dan had never passed out from an orgasm before. 

"Fuck." Phil curses, Dan was definitely out. "C'mon baby wake up for me. Come on love..."

A few minutes of coaxing later Dan's eyes opened and he blinked at Phil sleepily. 

"Oh my god Dan you just gave me a bloody heart attack!" Phil pulls Dan to his chest and kisses his forehead. 

"That was... intense." Dan breathes. 

Phil snorts, "That was scary, you just blacked out!"

"It felt amazing, we should do that again sometime." Dan says sleepily, he felt very groggy. 

"I don't think I like the idea of you passing out just from an orgasm." Phil says, "You scared me." 

"I'm sorry Philly." Dan snuggles closer to him. 

"I'm not edging you or overstimulating you ever again." Phil huffs. 

Dan emits a breathy laugh, "That's a lie and you know it."

"Nope it's the truth. We're doing nothing but making slow sweet love for the rest of time. Nothing rough." 

Dan laughs, "That's amazing and all but you know you like fucking me too much to give it up." 

"Shut up and take a nap." Phil grumps. 

"I love you." Dan giggles into Phil's chest adorably. 

Phil rolls his eyes fondly, "Yeah yeah, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you beautiful sinners, if you enjoyed this go read my other Phan smut entitled "Benefits" it's over 9000 words of pure glorious detailed smut. 
> 
> Keep on the lookout for more Phan smut from me because I guarantee I will write more, I might write some nice christmassy smut soon. 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated! 
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading.


End file.
